


Dating

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, For like. 2 lines, Gen, Harassment, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Little white lies just slip out sometimes.





	Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Eriko and Reiji... Friendship... Good

Eriko was getting tired of dealing with boys trying to be  _ so _ forward when they had nothing to really offer. From that man trying to say he’d protect her when he wasn’t even close to equipped for handling demons, to everyone after…

Her smile was tight as a man trapped her between the wall and his arms. Desperate boys were some of the worst to deal with…

“Haven’t I made it clear that I'm not interested?” Her voice was as tight as her smile as she tried to duck under one of his arms. She was ready to use force, if necessary, but she would avoid it if she could.

“Come on, babe…”

She was able to slip out from around him and made sure to keep her front towards him. She didn’t want to be grabbed from behind, after all. “Don’t call me babe, I have no interest in you.”

She backed away slowly, not taking her eyes off of him. He followed after… So not only was he desperate, but he was disgusting too. It was enough to make the smile fall from her face.

For a moment, Eriko felt she would at least be able to get away doing this. A clean getaway, no more dealing with men like this for the day, no need for things to get too messy…

Then she hit into someone else. The thought of the man having a friend was disturbing, even if she would be able to handle it. She started preparing some sort of escape or counter attack when…

“Eriko?”

“Reiji!” Eriko gasped, turning to look at the boy. Now that she knew someone she could trust was around, she could risk turning her back on the desperate loser. “When did you get here?”

“Just now… What are you doing?”

“Huh…?” The boy frowned. “Who’s this? You got a boyfriend?”

No, of course not. Usually Eriko would be quick to say just that, but with how persistent this guy was…

“Actually yes, we just started dating the other day.” She was quick to step a foot onto Reiji’s to make sure he kept quiet. “In fact, we’re not sure it’ll work out, so can I ask you to keep our relationship a secret?”

His eyes went wide as he looked between Reiji and Eriko, and for a moment she was afraid it wasn’t going to work… Thankfully, however, he did finally nod and run off, clearly embarrassed.

And with that, Eriko moved her foot off Reiji’s and turned to him. “I’m sorry…!”

Reiji sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t really care, it’ll be your problem if a rumor spreads, not mine.”

“Reiji…” She let out a sigh. “I suppose your right, but I don’t want you getting into trouble with any of those boys who like to bother me…”

“I’ll just tell them we broke up or something.” Reiji shrugged. “Or that we weren’t dating in the first place.”

“Well… That works.” She sighed. “Still, I’m very sorry--”

“Eriko, I just said I don’t really care.”

“But, Reiji--”

“Eriko.”


End file.
